


the meaning of art

by hyuckren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckren/pseuds/hyuckren
Summary: Naquela noite, Renjun descobriu que o significado de arte, que ele tanto procurava, estava, esse tempo todo, bem à sua frente.





	the meaning of art

Desenhar, para Renjun, é algo que fugia do plano material. Não importava quantos desenhos ele fizesse por dia, quantas vezes ele já tenha desenhado em sua vida inteira, ele nunca se cansaria. Desenhar, para Renjun, era um alívio. 

O garoto não levava isso como um mero hobby, ia muito além disso. Desenhar era como um segundo oxigênio para Renjun. Desenhar era arte. Na verdade, desenhar é arte.

Independentemente de estar feliz ou triste, Renjun desenhava para se sentir melhor. E ele conseguia. Uma das coisas que ele mais orgulhava-se era de seus desenhos. O chinês sempre amou rabiscos e, quando esses começaram a tomar forma, ele passou a amá-los mais ainda.  É mais do que admiração, é amor. Renjun realmente ama a arte que é desenhar. 

E ele tentava continuar com esse pensamento desde que precisou fazer uma atividade para seu curso de desenho.

“O que é arte? Tentem passar o conceito de arte para o papel. Libertem-se! Transformem uma folha em branco em arte,” foram as palavras de seu professor.

Renjun sempre teve um conceito: arte é tudo que você deseja que seja arte.

Mas o que Renjun queria que fosse arte?

Desenhar! Isso é arte para ele.

Mas desenhar _o que_ é arte? Frustrante não saber o que colocar no papel.

 _Se tudo que quiseres que seja arte, é arte, por que não desenhar qualquer coisa?_ As coisas não funcionam desse jeito para Renjun. Não nesse assunto. Desenhar é importante demais para ser comparado a qualquer coisa.

Isso tem o frustrado há mais ou menos uma semana. O conceito que ele tanto tinha em mente parecia não se encaixar nesse caso. Nunca pensou que esse dia chegaria, mas ele estava com um bloqueio criativo. Sempre que tinha algum tempo livre nas aulas, ele tentava pensar em algo, mas era tudo em vão. Chegou a pensar até que não seria capaz de fazê-lo de nenhuma forma. Precisava apressar-se, pois logo ele não teria mais tempo.

Naquele dia, quando finalmente chegou em casa, não foi diferente. Tentou ver alguns documentários sobre arte para ver se despertava algo em si, tentou ver episódios de seu anime favorito, tentou assistir filmes... Até desenhar flores – o que ele amava fazer – não adiantou. Ele não podia entregar aquilo.

E como uma cutucada nas costas para o despertar de seu transe – lê-se Renjun com a cabeça encostada em sua escrivaninha quase, quase, chorando – seu celular avisa que chegou uma mensagem. Ele pega o aparelho e se surpreende com o que vê.

“Jaemin?” O chinês faz uma expressão confusa. “Não lembro de ter nenhuma atividade para amanhã...”

A mensagem não continha muito, apenas perguntava se Renjun estava ocupado, como se precisasse de ajuda – ou anotação, segundo Renjun. O moreno responde, perguntando se ele precisava de alguma coisa, e recebe a resposta quase que imediatamente.

Um “na verdade, queria conversar com você” o deixa inquieto. Jaemin? Conversar por mensagens? Do nada? Renjun faz uma expressão mais confusa ainda. Apesar de serem amigos próximos, não tão próximos, mas próximos, eles conversavam mais pessoalmente que por mensagem. Quando era por meio dessas, sempre era para pedir ao moreno algum favor. Por isso Renjun pensou que não fosse diferente dessa vez.

O chinês não era muito de mensagens, por isso sugeriu que uma ligação faria aquela conversa fluir melhor. Quando recebe uma resposta, alegando que não teria problema em receber chamadas, ele não hesita em ligar para Jaemin.

“Injun,” Jaemin começa assim que atende. A forma com que Jaemin chamava Renjun era muito única, poucas pessoas o chamavam pelo seu nome coreano. Era até um pouco estranho, mas Renjun não ligava. Saía da boca de Jaemin quase que naturalmente, como se fosse um apelido entre amigos íntimos.

“Pode falar, Jaemin.”

“É sobre o seu trabalho.” Renjun recebe a resposta de Jaemin quase um minuto depois. O garoto do outro lado parecia estar um pouco nervoso. O moreno não entendeu o porquê disso, mas estava começando a achar um pouco engraçado.

“O que tem o meu trabalho?” Ele sorri, mesmo sabendo que Jaemin não notaria que ele estava se divertindo com aquela situação.

“Você está sem ideia, não é?” Renjun apenas faz um barulho em confirmação. Tinha comentado com seus amigos sobre isso, então era normal Jaemin saber. “Eu pensei que...”

“Você vai mesmo enrolar por esse tempo todo, Na?” Ele corta o amigo. “Sou eu, não tem motivos para ficar desse jeito.” Jaemin ri assim que Renjun termina de falar. Aquelas palavras pareceram encorajá-lo.

“Na verdade, eu estava pensando se eu poderia te ajudar com isso.”

Não tinha como negar que Renjun ficara um pouco surpreso. De todas as coisas que pensara, essa sequer passara por sua mente. “Claro que poderia, Jaemin. Toda ajuda é bem-vinda.”

“Ótimo! Eu sei que não somos tão próximos assim,” ele consegue ouvir uma pequena risada do outro lado da linha. “Mas isso poderia te ajudar no trabalho e poderíamos nos aproximar mais. O que você acha?”

“É uma ótima ideia, mas o que você pretende fazer?”

O tempo que Jaemin permaneceu em silêncio levou o garoto a pensar que ele também não tinha ideia do que faria. “Você pode sair agora?”

“Eu não estava fazendo nada de importante, além de tentar resolver isso, é claro...”

“Perfeito! Será que você poderia abrir a porta agora, por favor?”

“O quê?” Talvez ele não tenha ouvido direito. Talvez Jaemin tivesse apenas brincando consigo. Ele não poderia estar em frente à casa de Renjun, ele não seria maluco a esse ponto.

“É sério, Renjun. Está um pouco frio aqui fora...”

Renjun, apressadamente, desce as escadas. Não acreditava que Jaemin estava, realmente, em frente à porta de sua casa até olhar pelo olho mágico.

“Você é maluco.” Renjun finaliza a ligação e guarda o celular em seu bolso.

“Poucas pessoas me fazem cometer esse tipo de loucura. Percebi que vale a pena se for por você.” Palavras faltaram na mente de Renjun naquele momento. Sabia que Jaemin era bom com palavras, mas elas nunca haviam sido direcionadas a Renjun. Antes que ele pudesse responder àquilo, Jaemin o interrompe. “Eu vim para te ajudar com o trabalho, antes que pergunte.” Ele ergue a mão para que Renjun a agarre. E o moreno o faz.

Talvez Renjun estivesse um pouco nervoso, mas, naquele momento, ele decidiu confiar em Jaemin. Naquele momento, Renjun decidiu não ligar para o horário que estava saindo e sequer o horário que voltaria, nem se voltaria ainda hoje. Decidiu deixar-se levar para qualquer destino que fosse. Decidiu ser ajudado pelo garoto sorridente que estava a sua frente. Deixou-se ser desse mesmo garoto, pelo menos por hoje.

Naquele momento, Renjun decidiu ser guiado por Na Jaemin. E ele sabia que não se sentiria arrependido depois.

Não se arrependeu, pois, depois de passarem a noite vagando pela cidade, passando pelos locais mais aleatórios possíveis, se conhecendo melhor, compartilhando fatos de suas vidas, fazendo coisas que ele sequer imaginaria em fazer, Renjun percebeu. Ao subirem no telhado da casa de Jaemin, com a ideia, também vinda do mesmo, de observar o nascer do sol, Renjun não pôde deixar de ter isso em mente.

A imagem de Jaemin, sentado ao seu lado, sorrindo ao observar o céu, que transmitia as cores preferidas do garoto – fato recém descoberto por Renjun – não iria sair nem tão cedo de sua mente. E o chinês deveria agradecer por isso, porque essa mesma imagem seria algo que Renjun guardaria em sua mente e _no papel._

Naquela noite, Renjun descobriu que o significado de arte, que ele tanto procurava, estava, esse tempo todo, bem à sua frente.

**Author's Note:**

> obrigada por terem lido até aqui <3
> 
> sim, eu amo escrever renmin, perdão T_T


End file.
